Hungry like the Wolf
by Keelia
Summary: *Hiatus*Kouga is on the hunt for Kagome. Will he finally get what he wants or will InuYasha get in the way once more? Warning:Sexuality and Language
1. The Hunt Begins

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own InuYasha or the song 'Hungry like the Wolf', which actually goes well with this story I must say.

Hungry like the Wolf

Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins

* * *

He growled, cursing as he caught a faint wind of her scent. It was purely intoxicating; there was no other way to describe it. The forest was filled with the fragrant aroma that was simply Kagome; sweet, innocent and beautiful. She never strayed far from his mind since the first time he had lain his hungry eyes on her. He found it amazing that she had captured his soul and tamed his heart with a mere first encounter.

The full moon shown down luminously; its brilliant glow shattered into countless pieces by the crowded trees, scattering it onto the forest floor like broken glass. The sweet song of chirping crickets echoed through the wood in unison with a flowing stream. Tiny creatures scavenged for food timidly trying to evade the deadly attention of their nocturnal predators. The air was crisp and cool, the wind soft and calm. The night was beautiful.

Perched high on a thick limb, Kouga inhaled deeply, digging his claws into the branch causing the bark to split beneath his grip.

"Dammit," he cursed, the enticing odor wafting through the night; beckoning him.

Trying to relieve his built up tension he closed his eyes and clenched his sharp teeth, struggling to regain composure. Kouga inhaled and exhaled slowly; he was drowning in a sea of desire with no one to rescue him but her.

The wolf demon licked his lips and tasted the air "They're not far." he said with a wide grin.

Leaping down, he took off in the direction her scent was the strongest, it would not be long now, and the beautiful priestess would be his. A dark smirk touched his lips, anticipation coursed through his veins wildly.

The hunt had begun.

* * *

Do not worry the next chapter is longer.

Any errors or questions let me know. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Just Like an Animal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha...

Hungry like the Wolf

Chapter 2: Just like an Animal

* * *

Kagome groaned rolling over once again, she had been tossing and turning all night. Clutching the little kitsune close to her chest, she drew in his warmth. The night had been quite and placid, but sleep would not find her. Opening her rich chocolate eyes she glanced down to Shippo making sure he was asleep. She carefully slithered out of her sleeping bag and tucked him back in snuggly, giving his red mane a slight ruffle.

Standing up she looked warily around the room to make sure Miroku and Sango were fast asleep. They appeared to be out of it. Sango lay on a bed of straw holding Kirara close to her chest. Miroku sat against the far wall of the hut, his staff cradled on his shoulder. He had his usual lecherous smirk stamped on his face; Kagome rolled her eyes before disappearing out of the hut.

Once outside she stretched her arms back and sighed. Looking up at the moon she stifled a gasp, it was beautiful, full and radiant. Tucking a strand of lose hair behind her ear, she glanced over to a tree where InuYasha was resting. He sat perched high on a branch, the weight of his back supported by the trunk. He gripped his sword close to his chest, _'He is not going to like me taking a walk this late at night.' _she mused. Smiling to herself she turned and set out into the forest, a walk was just what she needed to help her sleep.

* * *

Kouga darted through the trees; dust and dried leaves whirled around him, encircling his body in a small tornado. He would definitely get to her before the night ended. Bounding through the forest, he skillfully dodged trees and leapt over boulders smirking arrogantly to himself.

Her scent still licked at his nose, beckoning him like a moth to a burning flame.

Closing his eyes blissfully he inhaled once more, his groin growing agonizingly tight. Images of Kagome danced through his mind; her lithe body wrapped around his, her soft panting in his ear. He anticipated the feeling of her tensing in his grasp as he raked his fangs over her satiny flesh. He wanted to do exactly what his instincts told him; just like an animal.

His eyes suddenly widened in suprise and he wrinkled his nose, distaste evident in his expression. It was InuYasha; he had finally caught wind of him also.

"Damn," he growled, bounding from tree to tree, his balance never swaying.

"I didn't think about that bastard," He cursed through gritted teeth at his obvious mistake, "There's no way he can catch my scent as long as I stay down wind."

His expression grew serious before a malicious grin graced his handsome face, revealing pearl white fangs to the moonlight. Kouga sped up, impatience swelling within him. How could he be patient when he had waited for what seemed like an eternity. Every night he lay sleeping, endless dreams filled his head, dreams of Kagome. He would have her as his mate he promised himself.

* * *

"Okay," Kagome muttered scanning the wooded area, every direction she looked seemed the same, countless trees.

"I cannot believe I'm lost!" she hissed to the night.

Taking a seat on a fallen log, she sighed cupping her face in her hands. _'What am I going to do? Will InuYasha come for me? I hope they realize I'm missing soon.'_

She tucked her hair behind her ears and once again her attention was directed to the sky. She gasp when she heard the distant cry of a wolf. She stood, holding a hand to her breast as if she was trying to keep her racing heart from pounding right out of her chest. She swallowed hard, nervousness tickling her spine making her quiver with fear and dread. The cry of a hungry predator was not what she needed to remain calm.

The wind picked up its pace blowing raven tresses all around her. She shivered wrapping her arms around herself "I-I think I'm going to keep looking for my way back." she thought aloud, glancing around herself warily.

_'Why do all these trees have to look the same?' _She thought with annoyance, carefully stepping over roots and limbs in her path; the wind tossed her skirt about violently. Kagome jumped when she heard rustling on her left side, she slowly sidestepped cautiously, her breath growing heavy. She closed her eyes trying to regain some composer, her mind chanting _'Its just the wind… Its just the wind…'  
_  
Kagome knew in the back of her mind it could not be the wind, but lying to herself was the only thing she could do to try and calm her nerves. She sat quiet listening for the noise to sound out again, and heard her own heart pounding furiously against her ribcage.

She spoke calmly clenching her eyes tightly shut "Its okay Kagome, it's just the wind." She heard it once more, but much louder and near by.

With panic taking control of her brain, she started running. She ran through briars, stumbled over rocks and sticks of all sizes, ripping her uniform. On each side of her was what seemed like an endless wall of trees flying by. Black hair flailed all around her, "I am so stupid," she wheezed.

After running for what seemed like an eternity she came to an abrupt stop, her feet sliding slightly from lack of friction. Resting her hands on her knees she hung her head low as she gasp for breath, the pain in her stomach overwhelming. She sat that way for a few moments before her head snapped up and her eyes went wide. She heard a twig snap behind her. To terrified to run or look behind her, she froze, her breath caught in her throat.

"A little skittish this evening aren't we?" An arrogant voice sliced through the air causing Kagome to wrinkle her brow _'It couldn't be.'_

Turning her head back she smiled, "Kouga-kun?" she shifted her body completely around to face him. Her expression revealed to him she was actually relieved.

He sat there cool and poised leaning against a tree, his arms folded over his chest, leering at her.

"Hey there," he finally greeted, starting towards her.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" she smiled brightly at him, making his stomach twist and his heart skip a beat. His blue orbs moved slowly over her shapely body, taking in every curve and detail that wasn't hidden from his greedy gaze. He licked his lips, anticipation swelling within him.

"I should ask you the same thing," he said still approaching her, tail batting slowly behind him.

"I'm lost," she stated arching a thin brow, becoming a bit worrisome of his strange behavior. Something definitely was not right about the good natured wolf demon.

"You're lost?" He questioned with a grin.

"Slightly," she muttered taking a few steps back from his approaching figure.

"Don't you know better than to go wandering around the forest at night," pausing, he allowed his smirk to expand, "alone." He closed the distance between them quickly, "You know," he began calmly, "there are countless demons out there that would just love to sink their teeth into a vulnerable human girl" he shot her a toothy grin.

Kagome stood there her mouth slightly parted; a slight blush crept over her cheeks.

"I-I appreciate your concern but I-I think I'll be fine, I'm sure I can find the o-others" she stammered attempting to back away from him; he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her securely to him.

"I didn't say you could leave yet," he purred, "in fact, I didn't say you could leave at all." The frightened Miko's eyes widened in disbelief and shock

_'InuYasha!' _The hanyou's name touched her mind and hoped that he was searching for her at that moment.

* * *

InuYasha stifled a yawn waking from his slumber. He sat up instantly glancing around, everything seemed fine, but he had a strange feeling. It festered within his stomach making him feel nervous and vulnerable. He leapt down from his perch and entered the hut to check on the others. _'Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo.'_

"Kagome!" he gasp fearfully.

His eyes widened, fear churned in his stomach, where would she have gone in the middle of the night. He should have sensed it earlier, how could the wench have snuck out right under his fucking nose?

"Miroku," he shook the monk violently, "dammit wake up!"

InuYasha scowled crossing his arms over his chest; Miroku was talking in his sleep.

"So many beautiful women… all dancing for Miroku… you can do what with your tongue?" he trailed off, a trickle of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth, a lopsided smile spread across his face. InuYasha twitched in annoyance, balling his hand into a fist; he pounded the perverted monk on the head.

Falling over from the impact Miroku cracked an eye open to look up at the angry hanyou, "This better be good InuYasha."

"Keh," InyYasha growled impatiently, "shut up you stupid pervert! Kagome is gone."

Miroku stood smoothing and dusting his robes off. He cleared his throat, "InuYasha I'm sure Kagome is fine, she probably just went for a walk to get some fresh air," he paused and smiled, "or perhaps she went to the hot springs." He turned for the door "You know, maybe we should go looking for her."

"What!" InuYasha hissed and readied himself to jump the over sexed monk.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" A dazed voice from the other side of the room called out. They looked over to see Sango staring at them.

"It seems Kagome decided to leave while we were all sleeping," Miroku said rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "and now InuYasha is worried something might have happened to her." A worried expression marred Sango's face as she glanced at Kagome's empty sleeping bag.

InuYasha 'Kehed' crossing his arms over his chest, looking the other direction. Avoiding eye contact, afraid his bright yellow orbs would betray him and express what he truly felt.

"Look I just don't want the wench to go get herself killed before we find all the shards to the jewel is all!" he spat.

"Okay fine, you take Shippo and Kirara to find her. Me and Sango can stay here till you get back." Miroku suggested with crooked grin.

"You pervert!" Sango barked grabbing her giant weapon; she whipped around to hammer Miroku on the head with it.

He clutched his hands over his now swollen head "I-It was only a suggestion," he whimpered through clenched teeth.

"InuYasha you go and find Kagome we'll stay here WITH Shippo and Kirara, I don't want to wake them," Sango said glaring threateningly at Miroku.

InuYasha nodded in silent agreement, and turned to walk out of the hut. There was not much time to spare; he had to find her before she got hurt or worse. Growing more anxious by the second he began to run. Gliding over trees, he tried to catch her scent. It was there, but faint.

Sailing through the air he finally picked up on where her scent was the strongest. He landed on the ground on all fours, sniffing like a bloodhound on a fox's trail. He stood slowly and took another whiff of the cool night air. A gentle breeze blew past him bringing in even more of her sweet scent. The wind had changed directions, and it was not all Kagome, there was someone else. He inhaled once more, before letting a deep threatening growl escape his throat.

"Kouga!" he allowed the name roll of his tongue in a malicious hiss.

* * *

Let me know if there are any errors so I can fix them. Please please please review!

All emails are welcome!


	3. Let Me Love You

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha.

Hungry like the Wolf

Chapter 3: Let Me Love You

* * *

A small smile tugged at his lips as he stared into the chocolate eyes of the frightened Miko. How could InuYasha be so damn foolish? The stupid hanyou would never see what he could have so easily, and why? Because he would forever love and protect a dead bitch, nothing more than a walking corpse feeding off the souls of others. How could someone be so blind?

Kouga studied Kagome's face; her eyes were wide and questioning. He would soon show her all she needed to know and more.

"Kouga let me go!" she squirmed in his vice like grip, receiving only a slight chuckle as a response

"Kagome," Kouga cooed, stroking his thumb over her flushed cheek "there's no need to resist me, I love you, I would never do anything to hurt you." His other hand wandered to the small of her back and traced light circles through the thin material of her uniform. A small moan escaped her parted lips, it was almost an involuntary action which both surprised and frightened her. He wanted to comfort and soothe, not upset her.

"K-Kouga why are you acting like this?" She questioned searching his bright pools of blue only to find a faint ripple of lust and longing. It was oblivious to her how long this demon had desired to hold her young body in his aching arms.

"I'm simply taking what should have been mine all along." He stated, moving his hands about her body freely. She quivered, his smooth touches sending jolts of an unfamiliar pleasure to the pit of her stomach.

"Onegai stop" she breathed, placing her tiny hands on his chest, attempting to push the lustful youkai away. She knew in the back of her mind the gentle and loving wolf demon would not hurt her.

"You smell so good" He murmured burying his face in her soft raven tresses, brushing off her pleas to be released "Just let me have this. Let me be the one to make you happy."

She felt the heat creep back onto her cheeks as he held her close to his body "Kouga-I-we-can't-InuYasha" she barely choked out. He growled dangerously at the mention of the hanyou.

"Don't think about him" he snapped jerking his head back to pierce her eyes with his angry glare "He doesn't appreciate you for who you are!" he gripped her shoulders, his claws slightly tearing the material of her uniform.

A small frown tugged at her thin brows. He was right; InuYasha did not appreciate her for who she was. But she could not just betray him, or would she be betraying him? He was not her boyfriend after all; he had practically chosen Kikyo, not her. Anger, hurt and jealously played on her emotions at the thought of the dead priestess. Kouga's hurtful but true words seemed to affect her in a way that sent her mind racing. Perhaps this gentle and loving wolf demon was the right choice.

As he studied her eyes intently, it was almost as if he had read her mind. Slowly he cupped her cheek, drawing her attention back to him. She craned her neck upwards and gazed into his hungry eyes that were so full of lust, longing and love. They were both lonely in a sense; that was what they had in common.

She had waited so long to stare into the eyes of someone who would not see right through her to someone else . . . Someone she could never be.

He watched her in awe. Her almond eyes glittering in the moonlight, her pale skin giving of a florescent glow, she was breathtaking.

"Kouga" She whispered softly reaching up to trail the tip of her index finger across his soft lips.

He smiled lovingly at her and embraced her hand with his own; slowly he guided her hand down below his waist. They made a burning trail from his solid chest down his armored stomach. Kagome's eyes widened and her breathing became harder as she gingerly cupped him. Once again she felt a familiar blush tainting her porcelain skin. Excitement and nervousness brewed within her as she felt his hardness through the fine fur worn around his waist. Covering her hand with his own Kouga helped by making slow strokes over his swollen member.

Sucking in air through his teeth, he leaned down to kiss her glistening lips tenderly. The tenderness was soon replaced by the battling of tongues. Kagome moaned from the sensation of her first real kiss, and gripped him harder, causing a groan to rumble deep within his throat. She could feel the slow batting of his soft tail against her thigh and a possessive arm planted firmly around her waist.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"Damnit Kagome!" InuYasha barked "Why can't I smell you anymore?"

A sudden feeling of anxiousness and nausea filled his stomach, threatening to spill the contents of his last meal on the forest floor. He looked about the forest franticly, no stone left unturned as he searched for any signs of the lost miko.

"I swear if that fucking wolf touches my Kagome in anyway I'll rip his head off!" he growled, anger and fear bubbling within him.

Suddenly his angular amber eyes widened with surprise "M-my Kagome?"

Coming to realization at the words he just uttered, he came to a halt, a small puff of dust filling the air around him. He wrinkled his sensitive nose. InuYasha had never thought of Kagome as his . . . She had always been merely his friend, right? He paused, knitting his brow, confusion plastered all over his face.

It was possible for a male to be protective of a female without actually being in love, wasn't it?

_'What was love anyway?' _

Was it what he once had and lost with Kikyo, or had now with Kagome? Or perhaps he had never had it with either of them at all. All these questions raced through his already perplexed mind, bringing on a slight headache.

Even if he was bewildered and astonished with this new surge of emotions playing out, he did know one thing that was definitely concrete in his head.

He had to find Kagome.

* * *

If there are any errors please let me know so they can be fixed. Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Lover's Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Hungry like the Wolf

Chapter 4: Lover's Moon

* * *

Kouga grunted as Kagome cupped him through his fur wrap, and gently laid her on the lush grass of the forest floor. She withered beneath him helplessly as he planted tender kisses down her aching body. Reaching down to grasp her wrists, he manacled them above her head firmly.

He watched as her dark eyes traveled over their bodies and the closeness between them, till finally chocolate met blue. His eyes pierced her own before dipping his head down to capture her lips. His wet tongue probed the soft chamber of her mouth, mimicking what his body longed to do as he pulled her flush against him.

Breaking the kiss he pulled back to stare at her beautiful face, her eyes closed, panting softly and skin flustered.

"Kagome," He said just shy of a whisper and she looked up.

In the moonlight his eyes took on a dark color. A thin hoop of sapphire circled within, a very luminous blue. Hauntingly sexy.

The stealthy undertow of desire swept over her as she locked eyes with her lover. She made the first move with a lack of shyness that both pleased and surprised Kouga. She moved her young body against his like liquid heat. His groin tightened and his blood grew hot, he would not lose control. Releasing her wrists he shifted positions.

"Please- Don't stop Kouga." she whispered, panicked by the lapse of contact between them.

"Hadn't crossed my mind," he growled "I need you."

With those words said the protective barrier that Kagome had had towards Kouga melted away like ice in the spring. He moved over her slowly, grasping the hem of her uniform top and pulling it over her head. She gasp as the night air chilled her exposed flesh.

Eager to feel their naked bodies become one Kouga undressed himself, aware of the curious brown eyes that watched him closely. He turned to her but she averted her stare, blushing again. He could not help but smirk at the pinkness that marred her youthful face.

Pressed against the grass, its scent wafting from the soft carpet, she inhaled the forest air. The strap of her bra had slipped down passed her shoulder and Kouga eased it down lower to expose her full breast. He kissed and licked it softly and she rolled her head back from the newly discovered pleasure.

Wrapping her arms around his strong neck she urged him to show less restraint and more aggressiveness. She knew it was there.

Suddenly one of his lithe legs was between hers, nudging them open slowly. She quaked beneath him, mindlessly seeking out the heat and hardness of his body.

"Are you okay?" He asked voice raspy with desire

She could only nod shifting as his hardness brushed against her creamy thigh. Struggling with her skirt and panties he tried desperately not to rip the damn things off. He finally slipped them off of her, exposing the rest of her fevered body. A deep blush tainted her cheeks once more as she realized she was now naked and exposed.

He chuckled and brushed his fingertips over her chest "There is nothing you have to be embarrassed about."

Kouga lowered himself on his forearms over her, his breath tickling her body and sending shivers up her spine. The lover's moon reflected in her eyes as she slid her curious hands across his bare chest. Her fingertips lingered over the peaks of his nipples.

One breast was already exposed as he lowered his head to bite the material of her silky bra. As the thin material snapped her full breasts spilled forward, and he took a taunt nipple in his mouth. She cried out from the sensation of his wet tongue and calloused hands cupping her.

"I've waited too long." he whispered nuzzling her chest

With his knees between her thighs; he spread them open even more, making room for him. He edged the iron hard evidence of desire against her "Now, the waiting is finally over." He slipped lower and lower, the hot tip of his erection nuzzling her skin. Grabbing his waist, she pulled him closer, dizzy with anticipation.

Nudging in the tip of his erection he parted her moist folds, entering by degrees. She raked her short nails down his back unable to contain herself. Kouga shoved forward breaching her virgin opening swiftly. She cried out in pain and then tried distancing herself from the wolf demon.

He clutched her to him, running clawed fingers through her hair and whispering sweet apologies in her ear promising her pain would soon ease.

"K-Kouga." she choked out as the pain let up and was replaced by a warm unfamiliar pleasure.

She could not concentrate, responding instinctively by churning her hips beneath his. Kouga drove into her, hips pounding against her relentlessly. And she rose meeting each thrust with eager desire and passion.

Kagome heard him groan, knowing he had climaxed. White hot heat shot through her body, bringing her inner muscles satisfying relief. Beneath his hands her body trembled from her first orgasm, spent with desire. He could not help but gleam with masculine pride.

She closed her eyes, aware of her body sated, yet sheathed with moisture.

"Kagome," He purred, nuzzling her neck "I love you."

Kagome smiled brightly reaching to stroke her new lover's face _'Now what am I going to do when Inuyasha finds out?'_ She worried to herself as she gazed up into the vortex of stars through the tree tops.

* * *

Any comments, questions, or errors let me know! Review !


	5. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters associated with it.

Hungry like The Wolf

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

* * *

InuYasha's yellow orbs widened at the image before him. Many emotions swirled within his shattered mind and those dangerous fragments threatened to overcome what little control he still retained. His Kagome, she had been with that wolf. It was too much for him to handle.

Staring from his perch high above the sleeping lovers, he was using every last ounce of his self control not to strike. He could not be impulsive. For once in his life he had to think things through. The bark from the limb he sat crouched on broke and snapped between his unforgiving claws. InuYasha struggled with himself, not recognizing Kagome as a woman whose emotions were sensual hunger and ravenous appetite.

Barely able to pry his anxious eyes away from her naked body gleaming in the mornings first light; he leapt down and took four running steps, launching himself high into the air, bounding back towards the hut.

* * *

Kagome stirred from her dreamless but peaceful sleep. Her small hands moved and fluttered over soft fur and smooth masculine skin. Kouga also woke from soft hands exploring him without fear or restrain. He gathered her small form to him, and cradled her in his muscular arms.

"Are you awake Kagome?" She gave a small content sigh in reply.

He would have battled an endless number of demons, ones with strengths he could only dream of to lay there with her for mere seconds longer. With trembling fingers he touched her face, a light caress. He feared what was to come. There would soon be a time where he would have to use all his strength to keep what finally belonged to him. Kouga knew InuYasha would not give Kagome up so easily without a fight.

"We have to get dressed, go get the rest of your things." He informed her rising up from where they lay bedded.

"What do you mean go get my things?" she stared at him with rounded eyes and surprise etched on her beautiful face.

"_Does he mean for me to go home through the well and get my stuff?"_ she panicked to herself.

"You're my mate Kagome," Kouga smiled warmly "you're coming to live with me of course…"

Her mouth opened and shut wordlessly and his smile faded just as quickly as the night they had shared.

"Kouga," Kagome began but could find no words to express how she felt.

He stared at his mate with anxious eyes fearing she would turn away from him. She was as beautiful as the sky was blue and the grass green; Kagome, he had discovered long ago was the only female for him. How would he cope if she were to run back to InuYasha, the one who had practically cast her aside because of an attachment to a dead woman? Clenching his fists tightly together he swore to himself he could not let that happen.

"Kouga," she began once more "I can't come live with you right now."

Suddenly he was towering over her small form, his claws clenching her delicate shoulders tightly "And why is it exactly that you can't come with me?" he spat

"You're hurting me!" she pleaded

He softened his possessive grip on her "I just want to know why you can't come with me."

"Kouga my friends will worry about me if I don't come back!" Her eyes danced with his and she quivered slightly under his touch. He did not want her to fear him.

"I understand…" He said softly releasing his hold on her "I can't expect you to forget about them and never have the chance to say goodbye".

Kagome sighed with relief and began gathering what was left of her clothes and slipped them on. Kouga did not move, standing silent and naked before the forest, his heart aching that his lover would be leaving him soon.

She turned towards Kouga; the wind picked up and carried her raven tresses with it, tossing them about softly. The sunlight reflected in his blue diamond shaped eyes and revealed the sadness he was trying so desperately to hide. He tried focusing his attention to the softness of the grass beneath his bare feet hoping to hide the storm of emotions festering within his soul.

"Kouga," she breathed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture "I'll come back to you."

"Are you sure about that Kagome?" her eyes widened slightly at the harshness of his tone

"You know I wouldn't lie to you." she spoke softly

She felt a soft breeze in her face and realized he was now in front of her. Kouga slipped his claws onto shoulders once more, holding her helplessly against him. His piercing eyes commanded submission and she could only succumb to his physical strength.

"If you do not return to me in three days," He bared his pearly fangs at her, "I will come after you."

She nodded wordlessly, her eyes wide with fear and in a flash her demon lover was gone.

* * *

**AN:** Let me know of any mistakes since I'm notorious for chapters written randomly in the wee hours of the morning…


	6. The Priestess Wanted by Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or the song.

Hungry like the Wolf

Chapter 6: The Priestess Wanted by Two

* * *

Kagome walked jadedly back towards the village. The daylight had given her an opportunity to find her way back to her friends. Her legs felt like pieces of led as she padded slowly through the woods. Her uniform was ripped and dirty. She felt sticky and confused; her head ached as she replayed the events of the previous night in her mind. Had it all been a dream?

No, Kouga had been as real as the sun shining on her face, the breeze blowing through her hair, and the grass under her feet. His threat had also been very real; she knew he would not hesitate to come for her if she did not return to him within three days. She had to admit to herself, the thought of the handsome wolf demon did not appall her. He loved her, not someone else; _just her_.

It felt as though she had been walking for hours when she finally came upon Lady Kaede's hut. Kagome had intentionally brought herself to this spot. She knew the kind woman would provide new clothes and a bath in the creek not far from where she resided below the shrine.

'_I can't let the others see me like this.' _she sighed running her fingers through her tangled mane and then smoothing her ripped skirt out.

She approached the hut and called out to the older woman. Kaede drew back the ragged flap covering the door to her home and greeted Kagome with a warm smile. After she was bathed and dressed she would return to the others and attempt to fix the mess she had gotten herself into by taking a late night stroll in a demon infested forest.

* * *

"I am so worried about Kagome!" Shippo whined

"InuYasha went to find her so I'm sure everything will be fine," Sango smiled down at the child attempting to console him.

"I agree with Sango," Miroku chimed, bringing a steaming cup of tea to his lips.

"What if InuYasha couldn't find her!" the kitsune cried.

"I am positive he would have been back here to tell us if he didn't find her." she said rubbing his fluffy hair in a failed attempt to bring him comfort.

They sat around a small fire in their hut just outside the village, eating their breakfast quietly. All three heads snapped to the entrance when they heard small footsteps. Kagome pulled back the flap and stepped in to greet her friends.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted excitedly and leapt to her.

Miroku and Sango raised their eyebrows at young woman's attire "Kagome why are you dressed like that?" Sango inquired softly.

Kagome narrowed her dark eyes, of course Kaede would have nothing for her to wear but priestess clothing; the same as she and Kikyou wore. However, she could not refuse the clothing, her uniform was ripped to pieces and dirty. At least what she was wearing now was comfortable and clean.

"My clothes got a little dirty and ripped last night in the forest when I got lost," She smiled to them while petting Shippo's hair softly, "Lady Kaede was kind enough to lend me these until I can go home and get more clothes."

"Kagome, did you run into InuYasha?" Miroku asked with raised eyebrows, "He woke last night and panicked when he discovered you were gone, he quickly left to find you."

Kagome's round eyes widened and anxiousness began to churn in her stomach.

Miroku saw the distress whirling in the miko's eyes, "I take it you haven't seen InuYasha since yesterday then?"

"No, I have not," she said quietly and began to chew on her bottom lip "I hope he is alright."

* * *

Deep within the forest InuYasha sat next to a shallow creek. He had quickly decided this morning he would not return to the hut until he had time to think.

He was in love with Kagome.

The feeling made his chest constrict and his breathing grew short. Seeing her with the wolf stirred so many emotions. He did not care about anything but her and being with her. Kikyou was no longer an object that plagued his heart. '_The dead bitch can rot for all I care!'_ he clenched his fist together tightly, drawing blood with his sharp claws. Why could he not have realized all this earlier? Earlier, before she ended up with that disgusting wolf. He could still smell their scents mixing together, the sweet fragrance of Kagome fouled with wolf. The scent was forever burned in his nostrils and would continuously torment him.

'_Kouga must have forced himself on her!' _his ocher eyes narrowed dangerously, _'Kagome would have never been with him willingly.' _

InuYasha growled low in his throat as he decided he would be the one to have Kagome, and he would keep her forever.

"The wolf will pay with his life for what he has done to her!" Inuyasha whispered fiercely, his eyes burning red briefly before returning to a warm golden yellow once more.

* * *

Kagome rode with Sango and Miroku on Kiara as they sat out on their next quest for another jewel shard. The demon which Kaede had informed them about was a horse demon located to the north, over half a days journey. Kagome frowned trying to smooth the fabric of the priestess clothing she now wore. Her wavy hair was pulled back with a white narrow strap of cloth, her bow and quiver dangled from her shoulder. She glanced down at herself as Kiara flew low over a river. Brown eyes darkened as she realized how much like Kikyou she really looked. _'I dread seeing InuYasha dressed like this!'_ she griped silently to herself as her reflection frowned back at her.

Kagome glanced back at Miroku cursing herself for riding in the middle. "You better keep your hands to yourself!" she and Sango turned to glare threateningly at him.

"I haven't even touched you!" he said raising his hands in defense watching as they turned around; _'Yet' _he smirked to himself.

"We are getting close" Kagome said pointing towards a certain spot in the forest ahead of them, "The shard is straight through there!"

Kiara soared forward and landed softly where Kagome had pointed. They all dismounted and readied their weapons. Loud steps could be heard and trees were pushed aside as something very large made its way towards them. The stench of burning leaves and wood filled their nostrils and an ominous call sounded through the trees and into their ears. The demon leapt into the clearing revealing itself to them.

Sango stifled a gasp at the size of the huge horse before them; its entire body engulfed with flames that did not burn its flesh. The horse flicked its long burning tail towards Miroku. He quickly leapt out of the way and made a swing at the large beast with his staff.

"The shard is in its forehead!" Kagome shouted, her hands trembling.

"I'll take care of it!" Sango called jumping on Kiara; they soared towards the beast as she swung her large weapon towards it.

The demon dodged as the huge boomerang circled him. Snorting the horse knocked her weapon back easily before flicking its tail at her and Kiara. They fell to the ground, unconsciousness enveloped them from the hit and Kiara shifted back to her smaller form. Miroku tried jumping to his comrade's aide and was also knocked down by the great horse.

"Miroku, Sango!" Kagome cried before realizing the beast had shifted its burning eyes to her.

The horse reared up violently displaying its dominance. She raised her bow notching an arrow before drawing it back rapidly. Her body shook violently as she struggled to hold the string back while steadying her aim; her nerves would not allow her to concentrate. The bow whined in her ear as the string pulled against and curved the wood. The Horse charged towards her, kicking up its back feet in anger. Her eyes widened and panic affected her aim as she let the sanctified arrow fly. It soared quickly, a beautiful pink light surrounding it. She barely stifled her scream as she witnessed the equine demon evade her arrow by leaping to the side only to storm at her once more.

'_It's going to trample me!' _she panicked silently, throwing her arms over her head and falling to her knees in a pathetic attempt to protect herself.

The young miko sat crouched in fear for her life before realizing the demon had stopped charging. She lowered her arms and looked to see the horse looking past her with its nostrils flared in anger, pawing the ground. Kagome whipped around to meet intense yellow eyes. They sat that way for several moments, staring at each other silently; Kagome suppressed the impulse to cry out to him, demanding he hurry and slay the demon threatening her life.

'_Why is he looking at me like that, why doesn't he look away? Does he not see that huge demon?'_ She let her eyes burn into his, begging silently.

They were interrupted by ferocious snorts and InuYasha growled drawing his sword quickly. The battle was over before it had even begun and the hanyou had already slaughtered the horse with one slash of the tetseiga. The jewel shard dropped from the carcass and fell to ground emitting a luminous pink haze. The demons body broke apart and dissolved into fried pieces which disintegrated as they fell to the forest floor.

Kagome rose up and turned quickly to run to Sango and Miroku disregarding the newly acquired jewel shard. Before she could make it to her prone friends a clawed hand shot out to stop her.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" she shouted trying to wrench her arm away from him, "I have to make sure they are not seriously injured!"

He showed no sign of releasing his grip on her, this angered and confused Kagome causing her to become more violent in her attempts to free herself. She could only succumb to his strength as he pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"InuYasha stop!" she cried, _'What is going on?'_

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"This is no time for you to act stupid- just because I am dressed like Kikyou!" she spat in his face finally jerking herself free of his unrelenting grasp and running to her friends.

"Is that what you think?" he whispered and his comment was unheard by the alluring priestess. _'I hadn't even noticed she was dressed like that. Until now,' _he stared longingly at her as she fussed over Miroku, Kiara and Sango's minor injuries, '_and I don't care'._

"InuYasha!" she screamed at him, "don't just stand there looking stupid. Come help me!"

He tried shaking off his thoughts and moved to help Kagome sit them up. "They are still unconscious." She stated sadly moving Sango to a more comfortable position.

"It must have been some hell of a blow," InuYasha stated moving Miroku, "We'll have to camp here for a couple days until they regain their strength."

"What?" Kagome cried "a couple of days!" _'It took almost a whole day to get here, what if I don't make it back on time! But, I know that it's best if they are not moved until they are fully healed.'_

"What's the matter Kagome?" InuYasha said snidely moving to build a fire for the night while hiding his growing anger, "Are you in a hurry to get back for some reason?"

'_Does he know?' _She chewed her bottom lip nervously while moving Sango's hair off her brow to feel her forehead and scalp for further injuries.

"No, it just seems like a long time to be stuck here without proper medical care for them," she said not looking at him. _'It is true; I am not being totally selfish. It would be better if we had Kaede to help us.'_

"I am sure you can manage," he said completing their campfire before he moved to place the inert Kiara next to Sango.

"Now I'm glad Shippo stayed behind," she commented, sadly gazing at their injured friends.

"It's getting dark," InuYasha said sitting opposite of her across the fire, "go ahead and sleep, I'll keep watch."

She stared uneasily back at him, the strange glint in his eyes made a shiver run up her spine, tickling her with uneasiness. Silently she moved over to a tree and propped herself against the trunk. Kagome barely managed to fall asleep; the hanyou was making her more uncomfortable than the hardness of rough bark against her back.

'_Why does he keep looking at me?'_ She questioned herself again, trying to ignore the reflection of fire dancing in his sharp eyes.

Later that night after Kagome had fallen fast asleep; InuYasha still watched and contemplated. Getting up from his position on the ground he walked quietly to her. Kneeling down, he pushed her soft bangs away from her beautiful face.

"Don't worry," he purred leaning down to nuzzle the top of her head, "I'll protect you from that damn wolf. He won't have you; Kagome you were meant to be with me. I should have realized sooner."

Amber eyes flashed red briefly; he pulled back and shook his head violently trying to suppress the demon blood thickening in his veins. It seemed he was losing control of himself as of late and if he was to have the girl, control would be a key factor in his contemptible plot.

He jerked and stifled a gasp when dark brown eyes fluttered open to gaze at him. The stars danced in her eyes as she looked at him questionably.

"InuYasha," she said softly, drowsiness apparent in her voice "Wha-"

He placed an index finger against her silky lips silencing her. The hanyou ran both hands tenderly across her cheeks and through her raven tresses before pulling her against him as he had done earlier. She flushed lightly inhaling his scent and gripping his kimono with her small fingers, his ministrations bringing her fully awake.

"InuYasha," she repeated anxiously "please stop."

The hanyou's only response to her request was to squeeze her small body harder. Kagome released the breath she had been holding when she felt the pressure around her torso. He ran his hands down her back softly and back up to grip her low ponytail. He pulled her hair firmly and forced her to crane her delicate neck back, exposing creamy flesh to his insatiable gaze. She turned frightened eyes toward him and he stared back intently, his angular eyes shimmering with something she could not place.

"Kagome," he said softly "I want you."

* * *

High in the mountains, a cave lay shielded by a large waterfall. The deafening roar made by the falling water dulled the sensitive hearing of the wolf prince that lay within. Kouga sat on a bed of fur in his private cavern located far in the depths of the cave. Two large wolves lay curled next to their leader. He stroked their coarse fur softly; his mind was swimming with thoughts of the previous night. His dreams had come true; the beautiful priestess he desired had finally become his.

He sighed deeply, moving to cross his arms over his chest. His wolf minions growled at the lapse of petting and he narrowed his cerulean eyes at them. They whimpered softly and quickly turned to scurry out of his private grotto. Kouga had noticed himself becoming impatient and despondent since he and his woman had parted ways several hours earlier. It was taking all his self control and restraint to keep himself from breaking his word and retrieving her sooner than he had said. He had granted her three days simply because she needed time to work things out with her friends. Respecting her wishes was the first step towards becoming a good companion, and he would not fail her as the half breed had.

Kouga growled to himself and rose from his sitting position. He knew he would not be so pleasant and considerate if he returned for his new bride and found her tainted by the scent of mutt. InuYasha would die by his hands if he dared touch what belonged to him.

Canines, after all, are very territorial creatures…

* * *

Poor Kagome o.o!

InuYasha is such a wonderful bad guy . don't you agree?

Inform me of any errors, etc… Again another chapter written in the early morning so probably a lot of mistakes.

* * *


End file.
